


Life

by JunjouBabyLove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Experimentation, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Pregnant, Romance, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouBabyLove/pseuds/JunjouBabyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggman is up to his scheme's again but this time he'll have help from a certain pink hedgehog or at least her unborn child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own Sonic the hedgehog franchise. it’s settings, characters and events belong to Sega.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We’ll be taking this egg-head!” Sonic the Hedgehog called back, speeding off with a red Chaos Emerald in hand.

“Not so fast you blue menace!” Eggman cried out as he went to slam his fist down on a giant button which would send homing missiles out to hunt the blue hedgehog down. Tails knew that was his cue to jam the sensors so that he and Sonic can make a clean getaway. As Eggman’s fist collided with the button he soon found that nothing was happening. “What?” he growled angrily as he hit the button again.

“Sir, it seems that Sonic’s friend Tails has jammed the sensors, the missiles won’t work,” Orbot, a small red robot, stated as Eggman looked at the monitors that showed Tails entering his X Tornado.

“I can see that you fool!” Eggman exclaimed as he threw an object at the circular red robot. Tails soon flew into sight with the X Tornado, flying in close to Eggman’s base.

“Sonic! Jump on so we can get out of here!” Tails called out to his friend.

“Perfect timing as always Tails,” Sonic replied, jumping onto the wing of the X Tornado, and once safely flying away he looked back towards Eggman’s base. “Well it’s been fun Eggman. Call me when you’re ready to go at it again,” Sonic stated in a cocky manner as the X Tornado shot off out of view.

Once again Sonic was the winner and Eggman had lost.

“ARRRRRGH, I WAS SO CLOSE! So close until that blue rat saw through my bluff. Now all my creations, my hard work and time, have been wasted! Trashed! Thrown to the wayside like some ragdolls! Why must that blue menace always meddle in my affairs!?”

Doctor Eggman scanned his ruined lab in outrage. Electricity flickered dangerously above his bald head, his face practically glowing red. This time the evil scientist had everything planned to the T. If it wasn’t for that damn fox, Sonic would never have been able to get past the force field.

“What am I doing wrong? What am I doing  _ wrong _ !?” Eggman thundered, pounding his fist against the broken console.

“Please sir, try to relax.” Orbot said, trying to calm his master down.

“Yeah your forehead is doing that scary vein pop-y thing.” Cubot, a square yellow robot, added as he stood behind his red companion shaking in fear.

Eggman stood up straight then and said calmly. “Relax you say, well how about I therapeutically rip you  _ gear by gear  _ and use your oil as my bath water!”

The two little robots scurried around in fear. They were furiously loyal to Eggman and knew he had a temper but this was worse, much worse. Never in their few years of being in his servitude did he threaten them so.

“Tell me my minions, what do you think my problem is? Why is it that I can’t win for a change?”

Cubot stupidly answered first, “Cause you’re the bad guy and good always win?” Eggman was not too fond of that answer and soon picked up a wrench to launch it off of Cubot’s head.

“Orbot…?” Eggman growled, expecting a more decent answer from the other robot.

Orbot made a loud gulping noise, trying to decide how to answer the question, and he needed to be careful when answering otherwise a similar repercussion would occur. “Well perhaps your uhm…” he started to say hesitantly and Eggman snarled as he waited.

“It could be because you’re planning to big. Yes! Yes; Sonic will see explosions and robots running rampant but if it was just a little plot, ya’know, staying under the radar. He’ll never know.” Orbot finished hoping that such an answer will please his master.

Eggman’s lip quivered. He wasn’t one for a low blow approach, it was either go big or go bigger. How would one go about staying under the radar anyways? He needed a better assistant than these bumbling fools. Someone who could take down Sonic without breaking a sweat. Someone who is as mysterious as their name implies.

_ ‘Shadow _ .  _ hate to say it but I need that traitor, he’s the number one greatest weapon my grandfather created, BAH!’ _ Eggman thought. Shadow as indeed the greatest weapon, but there was no way he could approach the traitor and ask for his help, not unless he wants to be lying six feet under in the cold hard ground.

“A quiet approach...something the great Sonic couldn’t handle…” And then it hit him. Eggman would need more planning but for now he needed something special. “Yes, that’s it...”

He grinned wickedly and let out cackle louder than the rumbling thunder as he thought up a plan to get Shadow to help him, directly or indirectly, it mattered not to the mad scientist.

xXx

On a cold night out in the wilderness, where the first instance of rain started to form, the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog stared up into the night sky. The black hedgehog heaved a sigh as the first few drops hit his nose and cheek. Although he did not mind being outside in the rain, the freezing atmosphere just seemed to unsettle him, and with the combination of the cold night and the rain he just did not feel like staying outside any longer than he had to.

“Time to head home…” he muttered as he skated off to the direction of his home, which was a rundown shack on the outskirts of the city. Shadow could not care about the lack of luxury the dingy little shack provided, so long as it kept the freezing air away, he was satisfied. Living away from the city meant that Shadow did not have to interact with anyone else, and that he could live in seclusion, which made it a very peaceful place to be.

Upon returning home Shadow felt rather tired and decided that he would go to sleep immediately. He laid down on his makeshift mattress and tried to drift off to sleep, but even as he tried to set his mind at ease, thoughts of a friend once dear to him surfaced and suddenly it was all that he could think about.

‘ _ Maybe we’ll be able to play on one of those beaches grandfather told us about Shadow. You’ll help me swim won’t you?’ _ Sweet Maria’s voice still called to him. It was the only thing that gave him peace of mind.

“Good night Maria,” Shadow whispered into the dark as he tried again to get some sleep. Suddenly however, he heard a creaking noise in his shack, and he soon sprung up and scanned around the dark room. “Who’s there?” he asked. No sound came and Shadow strained his ears to try and detect any more sound but all he could hear was the raging storm outside. “Probably nothing, it’s just an old shack anyway,” Shadow concluded and he lay back down again and soon he drifted off to sleep.

However, creeping around in the rafters of a shack was a robot created by Eggman. It was ninja robot specifically designed for sneaking and it was a very patient robot too. It stayed in the rafters waiting for Shadow to fall back asleep. Once it was safe to move, the robot swiftly moved down and was standing over Shadow, with a small sharp object at the ready. With quick reflexes the robot nicked Shadow’s cheek with the sharp object and then quickly placed it in a small tube like container. Inside was a sample of Shadow’s blood, and once the robot was satisfied with its completed work it went to move again, but not before Shadow’s ruby eyes shot open, and the robot was soon face to face with an annoyed hedgehog.

“Why are you here?” Shadow asked rather angrily as he went to attack the intruder, but the robot was too quick for Shadow and jumped up into the rafters. “Get back here and answer me!” Shadow shouted, readying a Chaos spear attack. As soon the spears of light were released and heading for their target, the ninja robot dodged it all, escaping through a window and out into the stormy night. Shadow gave chase outside, but with all the wind and rain blowing the trees around, he could not find the intruder in the night. “Damn,” he growled as he lifted his hand to his cheek to feel the small trail of blood dripping down. Figuring that there was no point in pursing anyone on a night like this Shadow decided to head back inside to keep away from the storm, although, tonight he would not be getting much sleep.

xXx

Back at Eggman’s ruined lair, the ninja robot stood in front of Eggman, holding out the sample of blood. Eggman gave a hearty laugh as he took the tube from the robot.

“Excellent work ninja bot, now with the Ultimate Lifeform’s DNA sample I can concentrate on the next part of my work. You may leave now,” Ninja bot bowed and then soon he vanished as Eggman eyed the sample of blood in his grasp.

“What are you going to do with that sir?” Orbot asked curiously

“Yea. What are ya gonna do with Shadow’s blood sample?” Cubot added as the robot pointed to the tube with the blood sample in it.

“None of your business you fools, now get out of my sight, I don’t want to see you two for the next three days. I need complete concentration if I want this to work.”

The two robots then scurried out as Eggman returned to eyeing the red sample in glee. If his grandfather could create life then so could he. All he needed to do was follow how Project Shadow was created. He’ll start anew with a more powerful weapon at his disposal.

The taste of victory practically burned his tongue. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As of 2/19/17 a new Beta has emerged named  LifeUnending72 (On Fanfiction.net)! She’s super awesome and will be helping me update these first four chapters then continue on.

This story and Guardians will be completed I promise you that!

Please review if you like this, it really makes me smile and tells me you like it. 

  
  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sega 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the umpteenth time Amy adjusted the embarrassing pink corset styled uniform that exposed so much cleavage it had to be illegal. “Are you sure this is needed Rouge? I feel like everyone’s staring at my chest,” Amy whined feeling rather vulnerable wearing such attire.

“That’s the point dear,” Rouge the Bat replied giving Amy a sideways smile and Amy scoffed in response. She too wore a purple version of Amy’s pink outfit but unlike Amy Rouge was in her element walking around in the tight clothing and high heels from hell.

“You realize this will be a  _ family  _ café right Rouge? Parents won’t want to bring their children if they think we’re selling our bodies instead of cupcakes.” Amy stated as she handed out a flyer to a cat that was passing by.

Rouge nodded, “And that’s why our sweet little Cream is here. She provides the look that we’re sophisticated yet minor friendly,” It was true, while Amy and Rouge were scantily dressed, Cream the Rabbit however wore a light orange innocent version of their dress with puffy sleeves and a bow tying her ears together.

“I think we look pretty Miss Amy, don’t you Cheese?”

“Chao!” The young teen and her Chao happily said as they handed pieces of cake and tea samples and Amy couldn’t help but smile.

Since returning home after being away for three years attending a culinary school, Amy had wanted to open up a family friendly café where she could sell her very own baked goods. Upon hearing about it her friends, Rouge the Bat and Cream the Rabbit, were more than happy to help her out. Although it seemed like they were having a little too much fun.

Rouge suddenly put an arm around Amy, bringing her out of her thoughts, and pulling her in close. “Trust me darling, Rose Café will be the best café in town. You just leave the advertising to me while you focus on the baking,” Amy heaved out a sigh and gave in as she hugged her friend back. Rouge was always there for Amy and brings her out of her own shell which is one of the reasons why Amy loved her.

As more and more people passed by to get a sample of the delectable treats it wasn’t long before they started running out and had to start closing shop. Amy was grinning ear to ear just thinking about opening day when people would file in for some of her baked goods, but suddenly she was brought out of her daydream as she heard a loud whistle, followed by the voice of a guy that was heading towards them.

“Wow look at this boys! a few little dolls!” Walking down the street was Knuckles and Tails as they waved towards the girls’ direction.

“Who’re you calling little, mister? Does Julie-Su know you’re out the house” Rouge replied with a stern look placing her hands on her hips.

“Don’t be like that Rouge we’re only messing with ya,” All the blood seemed to rush to Amy’s face when she heard that cool slick voice belonging only to her one true love… Sonic. Here he was and there she was, dressed like a stripper, and Amy could not have been any more embarrassed than she felt at that moment.

_ ‘What do I do? What do I do?’  _ She frantically though as Sonic approached and saw her hiding behind Rouge.

“I see you hiding there Ames. You wouldn’t be trying to suddenly run from me now would you?” Sonic chuckled. Amy could hear him getting closer until finally his body warmth was right behind her. Amy finally looked up into his green eyes and laughed timidly.

“Hi Sonic. Isn’t it funny meeting you here?” Amy stuttered and felt like an idiot for stating such a weird thing. Of course she would meet him out in the streets of Mobotropolis, it was very hard for him to stay in once place for too long, after all and he did like to wander.

Sonic’s eyebrow quirked in confusion, “Funny to meet in the middle of Mobotropolis? Sure I guess.” Sonic scratched behind his head as he stated her exact thoughts before continuing. “Listen, we just wanted to find you and say Happy Birthday so…”

“ _ Happy Birthday Amy _ !” All three guys in unison causing Amy to blush even more in embarrassment.

“I also wanted to say sorry that I can’t make it to the party since I’m too young for Club Rouge,” Tails confessed with an apologetic smile.

Rouge giggled “You and Cream both.”

“So here’s my gift early,” Tails said as he handed Amy a small wrapped box.

“Thank you Tails. I really appreciate this,” Amy said as she tore through the wrappings. Within the contents of the box Amy pulled out the most beautiful pearl bracelet she had ever seen and it shimmered in the sunlight so elegantly that it certainly caught Rouge’s attention when she eyed the bracelet jealously. “Oh my gosh Tails. Thank you so much,” Amy said in delight as she clasped the bracelet around her wrist.

“No problem” He replied as Amy showed it to Cream.

“Isn’t this the best thing ever Cream?” Amy continued to show off happily.

“Well wait a sec, Amy.” Sonic started. “We haven’t really spoken to each other since you moved for culinary school for those few years even less so since you been back so I wanna make it up to ya. Whaddaya say? Can I be your birthday date tonight?” Sonic asked in such a suave manner that nearly left Amy weak at the knees as her eyes widened immensely.

“...Sonic, I’d - I mean I can’t believe you’re asking me, uhm…” Amy started nervously but she could not find the words to say.

“She says yes.” Rouge cut in.

“Double yes!” Cream then added. Amy was about to tell them off but then Sonic winked and gave her a thumbs up.

“It’s a date then,” Amy nodded shyly as Sonic headed back to Knuckles and Tails who were glancing over the glittery flyer that the girls were handing out before.

“Rose Cafe?” Knuckles spoke then, “you’re actually starting a cafe?”

Amy smiled and looked down as she clasped her hands together. “Yeah, this building will be the spot, but I still have some renovations to finish, you know?” Amy explained

“You guys can help us!” Cream piped up suddenly jumping excitedly, “it’ll be so much fun.”

Upon hearing this the boys looked to each other, seemingly considering the offer for a moment, before they nodded to each other and grinned at the girls.

“Sure thing, I can handle all the heavy lifting, wouldn’t want you girls breaking a nail or anything.” Knuckles joked only to receive a backhand by Rouge.

“I can take care of any electrical appliances in the kitchen,” Tails added.

“Well, that settles it then, we’ll all help out to make this the best café ever,” Sonic finished. Amy could not believe her ears, everyone was willing to help her out, and she counted herself lucky to have such great friends.

“We’ll see ya later then at the party, bye Ames,” Sonic finally said and soon all the boys turned around and walked back the way they came, leaving Amy blushing again upon hearing the nickname Sonic used for her.

Amy could not believe that she was spending her birthday with Sonic the Hedgehog, and she could not believe that she did not have to convince him to spend it with her either, and it made Amy start to believe that he was finally starting to like her. If Amy could play her cards right, she could have him falling for her by the end of the month!

She just need a little help to bust open the floodgate and her first option was scary but was sure to succeed.

XxX

“So let me get this straight, Miss I-Don’t-Want-To-Look-Sexy-For-My-Customers...”

And it begins… Amy knew asking Rouge was dangerous.

“You want me to make you look more mature for Sonic tonight. Meaning you want me to dress you up,” Rouge stated for clarification.

Amy nodded. “Just nothing ridiculous please. I want to be cute but not in that kid sister kind of way.”

Rouge crossed her leg, her eyes seeming to analyse the pink hedgehog in front of her. “Okay,” Rouge finally said, “time for the mall!”

“Thanks Rouge. I knew I could count on you.”

Within twenty minutes Amy was in the changing room of Lovely Lady, combing through all the options that was presented in the boutique, until she found the perfect outfit. It was a very dark pink colour with one strap and came down to her knees.

“What about this one?” Amy asked Rouge. Rouge looked at the dress and an idea seemed to pop into her head.

“I know just the shoes that would go perfectly with that dress,” Rouge stated as she walked off into the sea of clothing and then soon came back with some black heels. Amy tried them on and they seemed to match the dress perfectly. “Now we just need some jewellery…”

“How about the bracelet Tails gave me?” Amy suggested.

“And some pearl earrings to match,” Rouge finished as she walked off and was back again in a few seconds. Rouge showed them to Amy whom seemed rather delighted at the choice her friend made.

“It’s perfect,” Amy stated.

“I know, am I a genius, or am I a genius?” Rouge boasted.

“You certainly are a genius Rouge” Amy hugged her bat friend tightly. She hopped that Sonic was ready, because soon he would get to meet a new side of Amy Rose.

xXx

Could the clock be any slower? It seemed that time was dragging on far too long and Amy wanted nothing more than for time to skip forward so that she would not have to wait any longer. Moments before Amy had seen Cream out the door as she headed out for her date to Twinkle Park with Tails. Amy found it rather endearing that the two had found love so quickly, despite Cream telling them it was nothing like that at all, but everyone could clearly see that the two tailed fox and the innocent little rabbit were indeed perfect for each other. Perhaps one day Amy and Sonic could go on a double date with Tails and Cream.

Amy looked up at the time again. Sonic would be here to pick her up any moment now, and Amy imagined he was probably dressed in loose clothing for the occasion to take her by the hand and they’d dance the night away.

As Amy continued the agonizing wait and adjusted the pearls on her arm one last time the doorbell chimed. She smiled brightly and quickly skipped to the door, but then she reminded herself to remain composed, she did not want to look to desperate. So then Amy calmly opened the door, and she was met by Sonic, whom looked very dashing in his long black pants and a button up top with the first button undone. He stood there smiling at her as his eyes scanned her.

“Wow Amy, you look great,” Sonic broke the silence first and Amy could feel her cheeks redden as she looked back at him.

“Thank you Sonic, you look rather handsome,” Amy replied.

“Shall we?” Sonic asked as he held out his arm to which Amy happily took. She had to admit, at that moment, she felt like a princess.

Once they arrived at the club it didn’t take long for Amy to hit the dance floor and let loose, as she practically let the music take over, her heart beat loudly in her chest to the rhythm and beat of the music. Rouge had hired Amy’s favourite band and invited all of their friends to come and celebrate Amy’s birthday. The Chaotix, every Freedom Fighter, Big and even Blaze and Silver. It seemed like everyone Amy knew was here.

“Happy Birthday Amy,” Julie-Su said, giving Amy a warm hug, “are you having fun on your 19th birthday?” she shouted over the rock music. Amy nodded excitedly in response.

“This is the best day ever!” Amy shouted back with great enthusiasm.

“Come with me real quick,” Julie-Su grabbed Amy’s hand as she pulled her through the crowd of people to the bar. “I found her,” from behind the bar Sonic emerged with two glasses and a wide smile.

“Thanks Jules,” Sonic said as he handed one of the glasses to Amy, “Here, I wanted to share your first drink,” Sonic added as he poured a light green liquid into the cocktail glass in front of Amy.

“Is it okay?” Amy asked as she eyed the drink suspiciously which made Sonic chuckle.

“Of course, you are 19 now,” he said as he lifted his drink up in the air and gave her a wink, “Bottoms up,” This gave Amy enough confidence as she lifted her glass up and took a drink along with Sonic. It was surprisingly sweet and tangy but definitely had the alcohol aftertaste.

“How was it?” Sonic curiously asked as he waited for her reaction.

“Pretty good,” Amy replied with a smile, “can we have another?” she asked then.

“Of course,” and sure enough her poured her another glass.

It was around the fifth glass and two different drinks Amy could tell that she was getting giddy but it felt way too good to stop and Sonic seemed to like drinking with her. It was obvious as he sat closer to her and continuously grazed her arm or shoulder. Amy practically melted when Sonic suddenly asked her to dance with him, however, she was more than happy to dance with her crush.

He stood and took Amy’s hand, leading her to the centre of the club where the dance floor was. Sonic brought Amy close and swayed them gently to a slow song. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. The singer’s voice soon heightened as did Amy’s senses. She was aware of nothing else but Sonic. The warmth of his body, the glow in his eyes, the feeling of his hands on the small of her back. Amy could feel his hands as they travelled down her back slowly, making their way towards her hips, and then moving past to reach her backside.

“Sonic…” Amy involuntarily moaned. He gave a small rub before travelling back up sending shivers down her spine.

All too soon the song ended, and he pulled away to smile at her, and his face was flushed. “Sorry, I might’ve been too aggressive,” he said then as he rubbed the back of his head.

“No!” Amy said little too loudly. “I-I enjoyed it a lot,” Sonic flashed his iconic smirk then and he slowly leaned down to touch his warm lips to Amy’s cheek. Although it may have seemed innocent, the small gesture meant the world to Amy.

“Alright everyone!” Rouge suddenly called over the speakers. “It’s time for cake and ice cream,” as Rouge said this everyone in the club cheered, excited that they were finally going to get some cake.

Sonic took Amy’s hand and lead her to the Birthday Booth that was set up by Sonic, Rouge and Knuckles. Upon the table sat a beautiful pink and white frosting cake, three layered with sugar roses decorating the sides. If Rouge knew Amy there was definitely going to be lemon and raspberries in the cake as well. Soon the crowd drunkenly sang out Happy Birthday then cheered as Amy blew out the candles.

“What’d you wish for?” Vector asked loudly.

“It’s too embarrassing to say.” Amy said as she looked away from the crowd. Vector must’ve caught her blush anyway as a sly smile crept onto his face.

“It must’ve been juicy then haha!”

“You aren’t supposed to tell what you wished for stupid!” Charmy piped then, saving Amy from being further embarrassed.

“Who’re you calling Stupid!?” Vector retorted and soon the two continued to banter back and forth.

Amy would not dare tell anyone what she wished for, because she wished for love, and she hoped that Sonic would be the one who would make that wish come true for her.

Once the cake was cut, everyone had a piece, and Amy had opened all her presents, everyone went back to partying. Amy continued to drink to the point where her head swam in delight and her speech started to be a bit slurred. Amy did not want to stop partying however but as the guests started to leave, and when there were only a handful of people left, Amy thought it would be best that she went home.

“I better head out too guys. See you tomorrow,” Knuckles waved before collecting Julie-su. “Sonic, man, take Amy home. She shouldn’t be walking alone at night like that,” he then added.

“Of course I wasn’t going to let her go home alone,” Sonic replied.

“Now Sonic” Julie-Su giggled “Don’t take advantage of the poor girl alright,” she managed to slur, obviously drinking more than she should have as she hung off of Knuckles like a ragdoll.

“I can take of myself!” Amy shouted.

Julie-su nodded, “I know, I know.”

“Sonic is very gentlemanly who’d never take advantage of schweet girl,” Amy spoke in such an odd manner that Sonic looked at her rather nervously.

“Alright Amy, time for you to go to home and get some sleep, say goodnight to everyone,” he said while laughing mildly in a nervous manner.

“Goodnight Everyone!” Amy shouted as Sonic carried her away.

Sonic managed to reach Amy’s apartment, trying to reach for her keys, but Amy was too busy giggling and playing keep away with them and would not hand them over.

“But Sonic, I’m not tired at all, I can stay up,” she giggled. Sonic quickly reached for the keys before she could react and all Amy could do was pout as Sonic fiddled with inserting the keys into the lock.

“You still have to sleep,” Sonic then had the door open and was leading Amy into her room. He nearly stumbled in the dark whilst searching for the light switch, which he somehow managed to find, illuminating the room. Finally Sonic managed to lead Amy to her bedroom, and upon realising where they were, Amy started to feel slightly embarrassed as well as nervous.

‘ _ This is the first time he has been in my bedroom, _ ’ Sonic gently picked Amy up and then placed her on the bed. He softly took off her heels and then pulled the covers up to tuck her in for the night.

“ _ Schweet _ dreams Amy,” He joked quietly and then turned to leave. But before he could get anywhere Amy quickly grabbed his arm to hold him in place.

“Don’t leave… not yet,” she pleaded

“Amy…” Sonic started to speak but Amy quickly cut him off.

“Please Sonic… Please just stay with me,” Sonic could see her pleading emotions in her eyes and he couldn’t help but smile warmly at her as he nodded.

“Fine, I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” Amy smiled back at him as he leaned down to kiss her cheek once more.

“Good night Amy.”

“Goodnight Sonic.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let me know if you like it especially since this is the updated version, chapter 3 to be updated soon

Thanks so, so much to my awesome new Beta  LifeUnending72 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who read it really makes my day. Remember to review though so I know how it is.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amy woke up in a light sweat it was still dark out, 5:46 to be exact and a pain in her head began buzzing. “Damn…” She whispered holding her head. “So this is what a hangover feels like. Never again.” 

There was pain medicine in the bathroom but getting up to grab it was to long of a trek in her blurred state. She looked down to see she was still wearing her party dress and sighed “No wonder I’m so hot.”

She threw off the covers and replaced her dress with a loose white shirt and black shorts,

“Might as well fix this headache since I’m up” She grumbled as she headed to the bathroom.

As she walked out the hall a movement caught her attention and she realized that Sonic was still there - on her couch. 

 

_ ‘Please stay with me, don’t go.’ _

 

“He actually stayed!” she blushed remembering her drunken plea but it warmed her heart to know he actually listened.

 

She smiled and pulled out a flannel blanket from the closet. Softly to not disturb his dreams Amy placed the covers over him, unable to help herself Amy bent down to kiss his cheek. Sonic hummed to himself and Amy wondered briefly if he felt it.

 

What would it feel like to kiss those lips? To be in an embrace like they had on the dance floor? 

Sonic’s lip quivered and the urge to press her own to his took over.

No, no not this way, if she was to have her first kiss it’d be mutual, not stolen.

 

**Sonic**

Oh god my head is killing me, note to self stop drinking after the 15th glass.

What’s that smell? It’s kinda nice but I don’t remember lighting a candle last night.

I moved to turn over and felt something move with me.

It was warm and incredible soft, in fact, the delightful smell was coming from it. 

That was when my sloggy memory came back to me. The party, all the drinking then taking Amy home - shit I’m still in Amy’s house!

Did I...Did we do something? 

Opening one eye took forever as I prayed I wasn’t naked under the flannel blanket. Sure enough, underneath my arm and resting peacefully was  _ her _ .

I could feel I had at least still had pants on but making sure she was decent might be harder. 

 

“A-Amy…” I said gently. She didn’t move so I gave her a little shake. “Hey wake up.” 

Amy stirred before lifting her head to me. “Huh? Oh good morning Sonic.”

Only Amy can be this chipper in the morning.

 

“Uhm… how ya feeling?” I started “You were pretty wasted last night.” 

Amy groaned and tried to sit up, the action made the blanket drop revealing a white pajama top and shorts she must’ve changed into during the night. 

 

Okay she was clothed so we’re safe...I think.

“Do you often get like this too?”

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Hangovers. Are they usually this bad?” 

I scratched my head wondering how she could still be talkative after last night. “Sometimes. This is bearable for me,” I chuckled “It gets easier and worst with time if you know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t” she looked confused and honestly it was crazy adorable. She was damn adorable. 

“Ya’know, I can’t stop thinking about our dance last night. You were, very flirty.”

 

My face redden as I stumbled for an excuse. You know the saying; a drunk mans words are a sober mans thoughts? Well that exactly what happened. 

I was drunk and it dictated my actions heavily.

“God Amy,” I started, not sure where to go next. “I, well…”

She smiled at me and I almost lost my composure.

 

Amy’s warm body leaned further on me and he hummed happily. “Don’t worry. I’m fine staying like this.”

 

“Amy you can’t do that.”

 

She looked up at me through thick lashes. So fucking cute.

 

“Why not. It’s nice here, I can hear your heart.” she placed a palm over my chest. “It’s sped up like mine.” then she did something I never in a million years would have thought she’s do. Amy took my hand  and put it firmly right over her breast. “It’s like mine.” she said.

The soft thumping indeed seem to match mine beat for beat. 

 

“Amy, listen. I don’t want to get your hopes up for nothing. I-I’m not ready for a commitment.” I finally stammered out but she didn’t reply.

“I’m not the kinda guy to have attachments so seriously.”

Amy’s eyes narrowed a little, “What about Sally, you were with her for years when you were with the Freedom Fighters.”

“Sally was different, I loved her and felt protective of her as I did the others. She was special to me but I never planned to marry her or anything.” I continued trying to convey how I felt. “I thought I could be the hero and have the girl but that didn’t work out.”

 

Amy sighed and looked away for a second. I thought she might’ve been crying until she turned back dried eyed and smiling. “Why don’t you have that with me?”

“Eh?”

“I understand your need to be free so why can’t you have me and your freedom?”

I never thought of that. Amy was always quick to bring up marriage, a home and worst of all, children! 

Then again she never mentioned it recently, beyond being a bit clingy she hasn’t even asked for a date in a few months.

“I don’t know, Ames.” We’ll see…

 

xXx

Why did I agree to go supply shopping again. Oh yeah, because Amy just cooked an awesome breakfast and when she gave me the puppy dog eyes it didn’t help that when she held up her fist up in plead it caused her braless chest to push together. This hedgehog will be the death of me.

 

“Okay we have the nails and various saws needed plus the wooden boards. Anythings else?” Amy said going down her checklist. “A break.” I replied. We’ve been in this hardware store for a good hour and I was itchy for something other than the smell of sawdust.

“We’re almost done honey!” She piped having taken to giving me pet names like Honey and Sweetie since this morning. It was odd but I wasn’t prepared to oppose her.

 

As we kept going, Amy began turning the corner when I heard a crash from the cart she pushed and someone exclaim ‘omph!’ 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you.”

 

“No blood, no foul.” 

 

Wait that couldn’t be…

“Shadow!” Amy said just as surprised as me. “What brings you here?”

 

“Why else would someone be in a hardware store. I have a project to do.” Shadow replied adjusting the tools under his arms. “Really, what is it?”

Standing here put me on edge, I wanted to leave the store but I also wanted to move away from Shadow. His presence was putting my quills on edge.

 

“The winds are coming strong and my roof won’t be able to take it.” 

 

Amy got that look in her eyes, the soft one that pleaded to help a poor soul. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear that, want any help?” yup, saw this comin’.

 

Before I could pull her back Shadow scoffed, “I don’t need your pity. I can handle this myself. It’s a simple patchwork.”

 

“Don’t be like that.” Amy said, she visible puffed up at being brushed off and I knew what my generous pink friend would say next and that was my cue to interject. “Let’s leave him Amy, he obviously doesn’t want us around.”

 

“But I wouldn’t want him to be alone like that in the cold.” She turned to him again and said, “You can stay with me if you need to while you work on that.”

 

“No.”

 

My quills raised further in anger at how he talked to Amy. “Let's go Ames.”

I took her hand and tried leading her away with the cart. 

“Let me know if you need anything. okay, Shadow.”

 

The black hedgehog didn’t answer and once we were alone I quickly turned to her. “Are you crazy!? How could you ask Shadow of all people to live with you?”

Amy crossed her arms. “Cause I’m trying to be nice. I don’t know where he lives, it could be a complete dump if he has to patch it all the time.”

“He never said he did this all the time and no one know where he lives.” Seriously the guy could live in a cave for all we knew.

 

“I just want you to be safe.”

 

“What has he done to deserve  _ that  _ reaction?” Amy asked, it was easy to tell she was miffed but also concerned.

 

“Call it an instinct. He may be an ally I don’t like how he generally treats people.” I stroked the back of my head to smooth my quills but they continued to rise and Amy saw this. “Okay,” she said “I won’t get too close to Shadow.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Amy sighed then gave me her signature perky smile. “We gotta meet the others. I’m sure Knuckles it dying to do some work.”

“We’re all excited to help” I smirked and we went to the checkout.

 

The last thing I saw on the way out was a pair of crimson eyes staring directly at me.

 

xXx

Amy’s new cafe was in a nice location, close to her home and right on the street for newcomers to see. 

Standing right outside now was Cream, Tails and Knuckles waiting for us with a couple chairs and tables stacked by.

 

“Miss Amy you’re here!” Cream squeaked running to hug her friend. 

“Sorry we took so long,” Amy replied hugging her back. “We ran into some complications. Remind me to make copies of the shop  keys so you all can get in whenever you need to.” She unlocked the doors and everyone immediately got to work.

 

By the evening the building had been swept, mopped, all the tables and chair had been haphazardly placed inside and thanks to Tails the dining area lights were working.

 

Seeing Amy so happy made my heart swell. Their was nothing special about the place yet but it meant the world to Amy and there was nothing I wouldn’t give then to see this fire in her eyes stay burning. It was then I decided to put my plan in motion. It wasn’t what she wanted but it was certainly better than nothing.

 

“Hey Amy, mind coming with me for a while?” I said. She turned to me with question mark practically on her face. “Right now?” She asked and I nodded. 

 

“Go ahead Amy,” Tails said from behind a generator “We’ll take it from here.” 

I gave my little brother a thumbs up in thanks and scooped up my pink friend. She quickly held on and I took off, our destination; the pier.

 

The clouds were tinged pink and red as the sun was approaching its descend but I was much quicker and made it to one of Amy’s hinted at date spots in record time.

Of course I remember them all. The pier, Twinkle Park, the beach, the Chao Garden, an amusement park or ‘this cute little restaurant’ as she called it. 

I’d take her all there someday.

 

She gasped in amazement as I set her down on a bench with the best view. 

“Sonic, this is beautiful.”

“Just like you.” 

Her jade eyes sparkled with tears  and she blushed. “Amy I can’t say I’ll be your boyfriend or that I’ll be the best partner but I guess if it’d be alright with you, we could on a couple dates.

 

I expected her to squeal or jump in my arms but instead she leaned against my shoulder. “I’d love that Sonic. I love you.”

She said it, she actually said it and I was at a loss. I just said I couldn’t be her boyfriend but did I love her like that?

I don’t know…

Instead I opted to hold her close as we watched the sunset, hoping that’d convey all the feelings I could.

 

Once the sun gave way to darkness I picked a sleepy Ames up again and ran back to her house. “Want to stay over again?” She asked and again I couldn’t resist those eyes. 

As I was about to sit on the couch, a little hand held me back. Amy shook her head and led me to her room. 

 

“Amy no - we can’t.”

 

Amy’s blushed reddened. “No, no. I just want you to stay here. It’s more comfortable than the couch. We won’t do anything. We aren’t ready for that.”

Words couldn’t describe how comforting it was to hear her say that but as we, separately, got ready for bed the tension was thick in the air. 

Her bed was softer and it smelled like her. Cherries. 

She cuddled to my side. “Good night Sonic.”

Just like last time I said goodnight and we easily fell asleep.

xXx

I awoke to the smell of bacon and pancakes. 

The bedside clock announced it was 7:15, damn Amy really was also an early riser. 

I stretched and remembered again I was in Amy’s bed,

Her room was light pink and the dresser held picture frame upon picture frames of whom I assume were her friends when she moved and the gang 

 

For some reason it made  smile to see I was always in almost all those 

 

Getting up and heading out, the delectable smells surrounded the area and I saw Amy in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee, an apron around her waist looking every bit the standard housewife.

Was this what it’d be like to be married? Waking up to a loving wife making breakfast like in the movies?

 

“Is all this for me?” I teased but she didn’t even jump in surprise. “It smells amazing.” I added but still she didn’t reply.

 

“You okay Amy?”

 

“You didn’t say it back...”

 

Huh? “What are you talking about?”

 

“I mustered all my courage to say I love you as maturely and non obsessively as I could and you didn’t say it back.” She faced away from me, but the thickness in her voice tells me she’s been crying.

I swallowed hard.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

 

That when she rushed me.

 

“What makes you think I was crying?”  I held my hands up in surrender but prepared for the classic Amy wrath. “Why would I cry over a boy I’ve been in love with almost my whole life when he says flirts with me, gropes me at my birthday party, says he’ll date me then doesn’t even say anything when I tell him I love him”

 

Okay I can see why she’d be mad. I did do those things but most of it was because I was drunk! She can’t fault me for that.

 

“Amy, I told you before I was drunk. I really didn’t mean to do those things at the party.”

“You didn’t mean to…?” her shoulders dropped in defeat. 

Quick say something. “If it makes you feel better I kinda flirted with Rouge and Julie-Su too. Knuckles was so mad.” I laughed awkwardly.

 

“That makes it worst!” She growled and I was being backed into a literal wall and if reason didn’t work I’d try something else.

 

“Look,” I started pushing toward her in defiance. She held her ground however. 

“I already explained I wasn’t ready for a committed relationship and you accepted that so why are you acting like this?”

She shook her head “I know. I guess I didn’t expect you to say those words the way I did but you didn’t say anything. Nothing at all.”

She jade orbs swam, it made me uncomfortable.

 

Without thinking, I took her head in my hands and gently lifted it up until she was looking directly at me. I leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. 

She squeaked in surprise then relaxed under my touch. My drunk self got me in this and it’ll get me out.

 

I slid my hands down her sides exactly as I did at the party and she moaned again when I pushed her closer to me. It was a delicious sound, almost as sweet as the taste of her lips. Somehow my sober side came back but I was still feeling daring so I let the tip of my tongue poke her bottom lip and she instantly granted me access to her hot mouth.

 

I carefully ran my tongue around her pink digit until we both needed a break. Amy face was flushed, her eyes dark with lust. “Wow.”

“Yeah…”

 

Reluctantly, Amy pulled back keeping her gaze from mine although I’d wouldn’t mind seeing her expression of lust one more time.

“I’m going to shower. Go ahead and eat then we can go somewhere, there’s still shopping to do.”

 

I nodded and watched her go, her hips swaying with each step forcing me to take a breath and calm my nerve. 

 

When the spray of water started I suddenly heard a familiar sound somewhere. Crap, my phone!

It’s still in her room. I rushed back to find it. Ignore the clothes set on the bed, ignore the bra and panty set on top, ignore the image of a naked Amy in your head. 

Phone, dammit where is it?

 

“Aha!” 

I flipped it open, quickly leaving the room “Hello?”

It was Tails. “Morning Sonic, you didn’t come back last night so I figured I asked how it went.” His voice held a teasing tone that instantly made me flush. Tails knew of my...attraction to Amy and the only one to outright encourage me.

“Well nothing happened but I stayed the night again.” I’ll exclude staying in the same bed. “I guess you could say we’re dating. Loosely but dating.”

 

“WOW! That incredible! Wait until Cream hears this.” Tails exclaimed and I heard some clatter in the background. Must already be in the shop.

“Yeah, it’s all well in good but there's one problem. Last night Amy said she loved me and well I couldn’t say it back and she’s real upset.”

Tails was silent for a moment then. “Do you love her?”

“No, yes! I mean - how should I know. She started crying and carrying on so I kissed her. I figured that what she wanted.”

“Maybe, maybe not. Was she mad afterwards?” Tails asked.

“No, she seemed excited afterward. I know I was.”

“Ew.” I laughed, my buddy may be a genius but he was still a kid.

The water stopped and I told Tails I’d seen him later. What greeted me was Amy in nothing but a towel which would have delighted me if it wasn’t for her puffy red face.

 

Now what?

 

“Sonic the Hedgehog how could you!?”

 

“Could I what?”

 

“IDIOT! Get out! Go away!!” Amy screamed and tossed anything her hands could get on.    


“Hey what’s your deal? What’d I do?”

Amy growled. She actually growled at me! 

“Just leave me alone Sonic!” 

At a loss I did as she said and left.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Eggman slammed his fist down on the newly repaired console as another Project: Shadow clone disintegrated into ash. This was the fourth one!

If only he wasn’t missing blood of Black Doom, then he’d be sitting atop that blue hedgehog’s corpse right now!

He needed a new incubator, something that’ll take. But what?

 

Then it hit him and he set to work.

 

xXx

 

**Amy**

When Sonic left I stood there panting and out of breath.

It actually happened. My first kiss and it was with  _ Sonic  _ and it was a lie.

Here I was thinking I was such a saint for not stealing the first kiss when Sonic was sleeping but then he ups and does it to get me to shut up!

 

How dare he!

 

How could he!?

 

I could still feel his lips molded to mine in what I thought was passion, it felt like it at the time. Now, I just felt  _ dirty _ !

 

“Hello, Amy?”

 

Someone called my name and I quickly pulled my towel around me and looked up to see Rouge peeking in until she spotted me on the floor.

“Oh goodness! Honey, are you okay?” Rouge asked, running up to me, “What happened to you?”

I sniffled and explained what happened, crying into her shoulder but Rouge rocked us gently until I calmed down. 

The bat helped me up then. “Let’s get you some clothes then we can talk over some tea.” 

 

xXx

**Sonic**

“Tails? Tails you here?”

“Back here!” of course he was in the workshop. Where else would he be?

“Do you ever leave this spot?” he laughed and slide out from underneath the Tornado.

“Only when it’s necessary,” he took a rag and wiped the grease from his face while I sat at the bench.

 

“You look upset, something wrong.”

I flinched, not exactly prepared to explain this morning so I ignored him. 

 

“Well?” he asked again and I knew he’d keep going until I answered.

 

“Hey Tails, how’re things with you and Cream?” I said hoping to change the subject. 

 

“Fine, I like spending time with her.” he said simply not the least bit flustered like I thought he’d be. “Actually we have another date coming up,” he continued. “I should have the tornado done by then. I’m taking her flying tonight.”

 

“Nice…”

 

Damn, it just got awkward for me. This conversation was suppose to embarrass Tails not me. I took a deep breath and let my little brother know I was heading out again and good luck on his date. 

Some running will do me good.

  
  


**Amy**

“Let me get this straight,” Rouge said slowly, lacing her fingers together, “You invited Sonic to your bed and you  _ didn’t  _ have sex?”

I sighed and nodded. “The man you’ve been in love with for years was spooning you and you didn’t try to get laid.”

“No Rouge we aren’t ready for that anyhow. Ugh, you're missing the point!” 

 

Why must Rouge be so difficult at a time like this. “I’m only messing with you. I know what’s up but you can’t let that get to you.”

 

“I know I shouldn’t”  I looked down, “What else am I supposed to do?” Those words made me sound so weak, I hated it!  “He used me…”

 

I heard Rouge scoff and turn to see her rolling her eyes. He stared at me like a child and said, “Calm down, you're being overlydramatic. Sonic is Sonic, all he knows is being ‘cool’ and saving the world. I doubt that boy know how to tie shoelaces. He most likely didn’t know what he was doing. It wasn’t purposeful.”

 

“I - I want to believe you.” I said.

 

“Then do. Sonic wouldn’t hurt you intentionally.” She continued and the more I thought about it the more I could agree. Not with Sonic being a moron but perhaps not realizing my feelings.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, it was wrong of me to basically assume he could just read my mind. I’ll see if I can call him to apologize.”

Rouge smiled then “good girl! Now let me take you shopping for some sexier lingerie.” I laughed and she practically sang that it might come in handy.

 

“No thanks I’m good. Actually I’m going to take a walk. Do you mind?” 

She nodded and after checking my reflection I headed out to the beach.

 

The walk was soothing, I greeted a some people and the strong breeze was cool on my fur. I could feel my heart calming already.

When I reached the beach I took off my boots to fully embrace the sand and let me mind wander to my dear Sonic. Where was he? Was he still mad?

I can’t believe how childish I behaved. When he said we could date I vowed to myself to be a better Amy, one he could feel equal to not someone he has to save constantly. I told myself to grow up, I was 19 now and I had to act as such.

 

The wind blew harder and as I tipped my head back to let it ruffle my quills I truly felt alive.

 

Suddenly, a deep voice broke through my peace “Enjoying yourself.”

He stated. 

I immediately knew who it was and wasn’t afraid. “Hello Shadow.”

He was sitting on some rocks by the water a large stick in hand, he seemed amused about something. “Aren’t you chipper again, must be feeling better.”

“Huh?” How did he know I was upset? “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Never mind.”

 

Geez Shadow was an odd one.

_ The winds are coming in strong….It’s a simple patchwork _

That’s right his roof. “Hey Shadow, you mentioned working on your house. How’d it go?”

“Fine.” he said simply and I knew I wasn’t getting anything more on that.

“Mind if I sit with you?” he didn’t answer again so I took that as a yes and hopped up to sit by him. The waves crashed just under our feet and I saw Shadow drawing something in the sand with the stick. He was so quick but the water washed away his work before he could finish, it was like a race with himself to see who could finish or destroy the drawing.

 

Finally he spoke up. “Why are you upset?” 

The question took me by surprise. “I still don’t understand Shadow. I’m not upset.”

“But you were. I can smell the salt from your tears still on your face.” My eyes widened “Plus, I heard you crying earlier.”

“Y-You did? I…” 

Shadow chuckled, he actually somewhat laughed and turned those blood red eyes on me. “Who do you think informed Rouge?”

So  _ he  _ called Rouge? I was kinda flattered and embarrassed at the same time. “Thanks, but I don’t want to talk about it.”

He raised a brow at me but didn’t try to pry further and for that I was glad.

 

We sat in silence a little while longer and it was actually really nice. Shadow moved his little sand art away from the invading water and I could make out a filigree pattern and what looked like an eye in the center. I asked what it was.

“Nothing.” He replied and began etching it out with the stick. 

“Wait, don’t do that!” I said. I took his hand to stop his movement and felt him flinch. “It was lovely.”

 

Shadow eyed me as if searching for something and my body froze under his gaze. For a moment, I felt I could be lost like this forever.

 

_ What the heck are you saying, Amy? This is Shadow! _

 

“You should probably head home,” The spell was broken once he looked away, “It’s going to get cold out.”

“Can’t I stay with you?” I asked nervously.

Shadow’s brow furrowed like he couldn’t understand what I said. “Why would you want to?”

I giggled “Because you’re my friend.” 

I heard him mumble something but could make it out, before I could ask what it was I suddenly heard my name.

 

“Amy over here.” 

it was Sonic!

“Be right there!” I shouted back before turning back to Shadow who himself seemed far away.

“See you later?” 

He nodded a few second later and I beamed, I actually got Shadow the Hedgehog to not only talk to me but agree to meet some other time.

 

Giggling to myself I rushed over to my Sonic and every emotion from this moment bubbled to the surface and I gathered him in a tight hug. “Oomph!” he exclaimed but didn’t push me away. “Hey Amy, I wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to -”

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, “we both misunderstood the situation but I think I get it now and I promise to talk to you instead of flipping out like that.” 

 

He gave me the most brilliant smile! I wanted to melt right there just knowing I had that smile all to myself. 

 

Sonic held out his arm and said “Shall we proceed to our second date?”

_ AH he’s so cute _ !

Like a princess, I took his offered arm and together we spent the rest of the afternoon together.

 

xXx

This plan was crazy.

 

It was in his control to start but completely lost to him once successful and then it was just playing the waiting game.

 

But most importantly, Sonic would never know what to do about it. 

 

As Eggman rode in the Eggmobile his target got closer and closer as if knowing he was coming and meeting him halfway.

 

Finally, the two met in an opening of the woods and a standoff began. One daring the other to speak first.

Tired of the game he started. “I have a proposition for you my dear.”

His opponent clicked her tongue. “What makes you think I want to help you?”

“Just listen.” Eggman cleared his throat, “I have a way to create the perfect specimen. But, I need someone of the female verity to pull off my latest scheme. In return for your help I will grant you a favor. Anything you want.”

 

She hummed, “what I could ever want? Isn’t that a treat but why get it from a geezer like you when I could take it?.”

 

“Choose your side carefully, once I take over this world you’ll wish you’d been more delicate.” Eggman growled and stared the woman down, her purple wings stretched out as she actually seemed to be thinking about and she gave him her answer.

 

“Drop dead.” 

 

Eggman’s scowl deepened. “You’ll regret that Rouge.”

He fired off missiles from his little carrier but the bat easily dodged them all. Landing gracefully atop his flying machine. Rouge smirked and looked him dead in the eyes. “You have nothing of value to me, now leave.”

 

As she flew off Eggman cursed her the whole time until she was dot in the sky. He took a deep breath to get his bearings back. He still could probably do it but he needed a easier target, Eggman truly believed Rouge would have given him stronger results but in the months it’d take to develop she’d have done something to destroy the project.

 

Who could he use as a vessel? 

 

His brilliant mind rifled through any and all possible variables until it slowly landed on one. She’d be easier to grab but difficult to as she’s surrounded by Sonic however her emotions might work in his favor.

  
He grinned and began phase two.

**Author's Note:**

> Please a review if you liked it, they really motivate me and I’m also looking for a beta so if you are a tough cookie who can crack down on me let me know.


End file.
